


I'll fight a bird

by Imawriterowhateva



Series: Malcolm and Friends [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Is this considered crack? im not so sure, Supportive Dani, drugged Malcolm, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriterowhateva/pseuds/Imawriterowhateva
Summary: Prompt:Malcolm: Physically, yes, I could fight a bird. But emotionally? Imagine the toll.A short missing scene fic from The Trip (S1xE05)
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & Sunshine the Bird
Series: Malcolm and Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	I'll fight a bird

**Author's Note:**

> Since the show is on a short break for two weeks and i found an incorrect quotes generator, I thought why not? so here's this!

“Physically, yes, I could fight a bird. But emotionally? Imagine the toll.” Malcolm said as he sat across Sunshine on his bed.

“What?” Dani asked with a glass of water for him, that was nice of her.

“Sunshine...she’s looking at me like... she wants to fight” his speech slurred a bit and Dani raised a brow and looked at Sunshine perched up in her cage.

“Your bird wants to fight you?” Dani asked, handing him the glass and after a few misses he managed to grab it from her hands, cold hands he noted.

“Honestly I wouldn't blame her if she did” Malcolm said sipping the water and heard Dani let out a small laugh.

“She’s seen me do some stupid stuff” Malcolm said nodding towards his bird.

“Oh that I’m sure of” Dani smiled

“Like when I flung myself out the window!” He yelled happily, flinging himself back on his bed and pointing to the window behind him, throwing the water in his glass both on himself and his bed.

“What?!” Dani asked surprised 

Malcolm giggled, “oops”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
